


Лучшие вечера бывают разными...

by AvteyaBerg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvteyaBerg/pseuds/AvteyaBerg
Summary: Все вечера разные. Одни мы проводим с семьей, другие с любимыми, третьи наедине с собой. Некоторые из них полны кутежа, некоторые спокойствия, а есть и такие, что побуждают тебя создать нечто новое.Так какой вечер лучший?..





	Лучшие вечера бывают разными...

Лучшие вечера бывают разными...

С друзьями и знакомыми, полные кутежа и смеха, переходящие порой плавно в такую же ночь...

С лучшим другом за чашкой глинтвейна и разговором по душам, заставляющим влюбляться в сущность этого человека все больше и больше...

Можно даже ни разу не видеть этого человека воочию, но все равно чувствовать, что он один из самых родных тебе по духу...

Порой и вечер с родителями неплох. В такие минуты вы словно узнаете их заново. Каждый из таких редких вечеров показывает, что вы далеко не все о них знаете и что раньше они были крайне похожи на вас...

Иногда проведя вечер с братьями и сестрами, можно увидеть себя и свою жизнь со стороны. И это может полностью изменить тебя...

Не хуже вечера и со своими вторыми половинками, когда вокруг лишь мягкий свет от настенной лампы, любимая музыка, льющаяся из колонок, и вы, обнявшись, медленно танцуете, не произнеся и слова за весь вечер, ведь за вас говорят ваши взгляды, движения...

И все же лучшие вечера - проведенные наедине с собой...

Когда ты просто гуляешь по улице, в наушниках великие и не очень поют песни, которым вторит все естество...

Или когда ты читаешь в одиночестве книгу, а может и сам пишешь ее...

Когда создаешь что-то новое: песню, картину, книгу, стих - не важно, главное, что ты в этот миг един с миром, един с собой... 

Да даже тихий вечерок, проведенный на кухне в полной темноте, наедине с горячим ягодным чаем и прекрасными песнями в колонках, играющими на такой громкости, какой только возможно, когда ты вновь знакомишься с самим собой; может стать лучшим во всей твоей жизни... 

Ведь все вечера такие разные. И каждый приносит что-то свое. И у каждого свое представление о лучшем вечере...


End file.
